Quiero mirarte a los ojos
by Fresita con nata
Summary: A veces no sabía en qué momento terminaba de ser él mismo y perdía las riendas de su otro yo. Por desgracia, no era el único al que le ocurría lo mismo.


Inazuma Eleven no es mío y esto no tiene argumento. Me pidieron una C invertida y todo lo que conseguí fue escribir un drama. Lo siento.

Disfrutadlo :D

* * *

–Date la vuelta, quiero verte la cara. Quiero mirarte a los ojos.

La voz rasposa de Shindou le hacía cosquillas en el lóbulo de la oreja, falto de aire. Kirino notaba el frío de las baldosas en la frente, las gotas del agua de la ducha serpenteando por su espalda desnuda y contra ella, Shindou, quien por algún desconocido motivo había decidido entrar a hacerle compañía en la ducha.

Una compañía bastante rara, tenía que reconocer. Nunca habían pasado de alguna mirada o pequeños besos robados en la sala de música y desde luego, el paso que su mejor amigo acababa de dar distaba mucho de lo que había experimentado con él anteriormente.

Gimió un poco, los dientes del otro rozándole la piel del cuello, la lengua bajando hasta el tendón y mordiendo con suavidad, lo suficiente como para hacerle arquear la espalda y ladear su cabeza, dándole a Shindou mayor acceso a su piel de forma involuntaria. Su mano bajó un poco, entre sus muslos, y luego hacia arriba, con la yema de sus dedos pasando con cuidado por su abdomen. Kirino se estremeció ante el contacto, echando la cadera hacia atrás, provocando con el movimiento que Shindou aguantara un gemido contra su cabello mojado, suelto y oscurecido por el agua, que seguía cayendo del techo como si fuera una lluvia fuerte de verano. Llevaba la ropa interior puesta, Kirino lo podía intuir a la perfección. El roce de la tela del calzoncillo no ocultaba nada, y estaba claro que su entrada en la ducha era una idea impulsiva de la que a lo mejor se arrepentiría más tarde.

–Déjame, nos van a escuchar – Kirino logró musitar a duras penas, sabiendo que lo que decía era mentira, no había nadie en los vestuarios, mucho menos en todo el edificio. Shindou no contestó y volvió a bajar la mano, acariciando primero,_ apretando_ después, y Kirino soltó una exclamación de sorpresa contra la palma de su mano.

–Dios mío, _Ranmaru_, date la vuelta – volvió a hablar Shindou, pero la voz no parecía suya, más distante y ronca mientras subía y bajaba su cuerpo contra el otro chico con lentitud. Kirino decidió hacerle caso y se giró, encontrándose con algo que no esperaba ver.

Ese no era Shindou. Era y no era al mismo tiempo porque nunca le había visto mirarle de esa manera, las dos manos colocadas a cada lado de la cabeza de Kirino, acorralándole sin remedio.

–¿No se suponía que habías dejado de entrenar? – susurró Kirino con el ceño fruncido. Shindou había usado su mixi-max con Nobunaga para entrenar a Shinsuke, pero hacía por lo menos una hora de aquello y en teoría no quedaría nada del aura del guerrero en el cuerpo del muchacho. Aún así, no estaba tan seguro de aquello y terminó por formular una simple pregunta –. Shindou, ¿eres tú?

–Soy yo – escuchó, parecía que las palabras se fundían con el vaho del agua caliente –. Pero se me agolpan los recuerdos, me da vueltas la cabeza y no puedo pensar con claridad. Y algo me dice que tengo que hacer esto, _Ranmaru_, porque siempre me has gustado demasiado y además te veo en su memoria casi constantemente.

Kirino sintió su espalda golpear contra los azulejos, el peso de Shindou encima suyo y sus dientes mordiéndole el labio inferior con fuerza. Kirino abrió la boca para protestar pero solo consiguió así que el otro profundizara el beso, obligándole a girar levemente la cabeza.

Mientras, Shindou hundía sus dedos en los mechones rosados de su cabello, manteniéndole entre él y la pared de la ducha, sin dejarle tregua. Kirino intentó zafarse pero no pudo, solo consiguió tirar al suelo un bote de champú que se derramó a sus pies. Las manos de Shindou estaban en todas partes, su cadera le rozaba_,_ el aire se hizo espeso y Kirino dejó de respirar, resbalando con la espuma que se había formado bajo sus pies y cayendo con lentitud al suelo, seguido por Shindou, quien no parecía tener intenciones de parar.

–_Ranmaru_ – prosiguió entre susurros y jadeos –. Abre los ojos, por favor, abre los ojos.

Kirino siguió apretando los párpados, la boca caliente de Shindou sobre la suya moviéndose despacio, pero demandando una respuesta. El cubículo era grande, pero con los dos agachados resultaba un poco incómodo, así que Shindou acorraló al otro contra la pared hasta que lo sentó sobre sus muslos. El agua ya no le caía sobre la cabeza, y fue cuando Kirino se recostó hacia atrás, jadeando con fuerza.

Y fue cuando Shindou volvió a mover la cadera, haciendo que Kirino abriera los ojos de golpe y le mirara con las pupilas dilatadas y la boca entreabierta.

–Eso es – Shindou sonrió de nuevo –. Quiero estar contigo, no con Mori. Mírame, quiero estar contigo, no con Mori.

Lo repetía como un mantra mientras estimulaba su erección contra la de Kirino, acariciando las mejillas del chico con las dos manos. Kirino primero se agarró a los hombros de Shindou, sin disimular su respiración entrecortada, ni los pequeños sonidos que hacía su garganta. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería el otro y sin apartar la mirada (_nunca, nunca_).

_Yo quiero estar contigo, no con Nobunaga._

Las rodillas le dolían por el contacto con el suelo mientras subía y bajaba y Shindou le mordía el pecho y le apretaba las nalgas a la vez que le penetraba sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Se miraban todo el tiempo y casi sin parpadear, ambos sabiendo quien era el otro y Kirino lloró como nunca, porque dolía, dolía el acto en sí, dolía que Shindou se sintiera perdido, dolía pensar que podían dejar de ser ellos mismos y perder la cordura…

El agua siguió cayendo del techo, limpiando el plato de la ducha. Hacía tiempo que solo se escuchaban los jadeos entrelazados de los dos chicos, quienes seguían abrazados y sin fuerzas para levantarse.

Kirino levantó un brazo y, buscando a tientas, cerró la llave del agua con dificultad. Shindou no tenía intenciones de moverse tampoco, con su rostro escondido en el cuello del otro muchacho, aspirando el olor a jabón como si eso en verdad pudiera tranquilizarle. Kirino suspiró y torció la cabeza hacia un lado, observando con una calma excesiva el agua estancada, un poco teñida de rojo.

–Hay veces –dijo en voz alta, despacio e intentando ordenar sus ideas, el eco de su propia voz llegándole a los oídos y sonándole extraño– que no sé cuando dejo de ser Jeanne y cuando empiezo a ser yo mismo.

–¿Algún día terminará esto?

La voz de Shindou sonó tan débil que Kirino le abrazó con más fuerza.

* * *

Bueno, no sé si a estas alturas alguien no lo sabrá, pero el señor Oda Nobunaga tenía un querido llamado Mori Ranmaru. Información especial, seguro que después de esto si no teníais ni idea os he cambiado la vida :D ¡yay!

Y al final lo que era sexo en una cama haciendo una c invertida ha terminado siendo un rollo extraño en una ducha con dramas existenciales gracias a una tira de pixiv. Si os ha gustado (o si no) podéis dejar regalos y tomates en los comentarios, se agradecerán mil :D Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer.


End file.
